A Little Help
by PrincessTaysha
Summary: True friends are always there. For better o for worse. What happens when trust is infinite? What happens when you are able to ask to your best friend anything? Things happen ... like this
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I own nothing**

Derek Morgan knew Penelope Garcia very well. With just one look, he was able to recognize her mood and knew where to find her when no one else did.

Was normal between them. The confidence, the trust and knowing each other's reactions beforehand. This is normal after eight years of intense friendship.

For the same reason, Derek knew his friend was being too friendly with him. Too sweet. Too careful. More than normal. Even for her

While he was sitting next to Penelope in the wet grass of the park, Derek raised an eyebrow as he stared at the blonde. She seemed relaxed as she opened a little cardboard box

"This morning as I walked CASUALLY by your favorite coffee shop I asked myself... why not buy a whim for my lovely, sexy, irresistible and sweet favorite behavior analyst?"

He just closed his eyes briefly as he tilted his head, watching Penelope show a more than ample and lovely smile at the same time offered him an enormous chocolate and blueberry muffin and a cup of his favorite cafe

"Spit it out" Derek snapped crossing his legs, leaving the knees over his ankles

"What?" she asked with innocent gesture, opening something more her big brown eyes "I do not know what you're talking about"

"Come on, I know you want something"

Penelope sighed hard, looking down a moment before looking up again to meet the expectant eyes of her friend. He raised his eyebrows, encouraging her to speak "OK, you caught me"

He nodded his head as he let out a small smile on his lips, "What do you want?"

"You see, I've been thinking. Thinking about my life," she said nervously while hiding a lock of golden hair behind her ear "I want you to know that this is not something that I've woken up and I have said, 'Hey, I will do it. 'No. This is something that is very thoughtful "

Derek began to get nervous because he had no idea where she was getting at with all this verbiage. What was she talking about? What she wanted changes in her life? Does she want to leave Virginia and leave everything behind?

Taking her hands in his, he began to speak softly trying to calm her, "Sweetness, listen to me. Whatever it is, I'm here for you"

She nodded at his gesture and took a deep breath before saying "I'm glad to know that, because you're the only one who can help me"

Her friend looked at her strange, frowning, "What do you need?" he asked, his voice full of concern visibly as he sipped his coffee

"I need your sperm" Penelope said before biting her lower lip, waiting for his reaction. She could see Derek spit coffee due to her petition and later began to cough. She really could have waited that he digest that sip of coffee.

"What?" he asked surprised as cough over, "My sperm? Why do you want ... that? "

She stared at him with exasperation on her face "To save it in an urn" She replied sarcastically

Derek then understood what his best friend meant. He looked down to the left for a few seconds before returning to raise his head. "Do you want to be a single mother?"

Penelope came something more to Derek, dropping a hand on his knee. "I need your super swimmers doing the 100 in my fallopian tubes"

He looked at her with his mouth open, half surprised and half ... also surprised

Only the brain who lived inside the head of Penelope Garcia could happen is that sort of thing

"Why me?"

"Why not? You are handsome, strong, healthy, intelligent, loving, you also have charisma, a good job and you're my best friend" she answered simply fluttered her lashes like butterfly wings

"You are really?"

"Well, the truth is that now I was thinking ... if all you might become very, very generous and all you collaborate ... your sperm would mix with those of Reid, Rossi, Hotch and maybe Will in a mixer" Penelope teased opening her big brown eyes exaggeratedly "Oh, I would be gestating a super baby"

Derek could not help but chuckle before getting off the grass "We must return to work"

She finished in the wet earth overthrow, refusing to get up "You did not answer me, Hot Stuff," she reminded him from below, looking at her friend into his eyes "Are you going to think about?"

He held out his hand so that she raise, losing his gaze anywhere "Maybe"

A/N: My first fanfic is coming to end and as it was full of angs, I thought about doing a little humor

All grammatical errors are mine =)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **I own nothing**

Spencer Reid did not understand of love relationships too much beyond the statistics and the books he had in his personal library. His experience with love was not too complicated either, always tried to make things easy. Life was complicated enough by itself.

So he did not understand why Derek Morgan had gone to his apartment, had taken to the streets and finally, he had sat opposite him at the table in a coffee shop asking for love advice. Well, not love. O yes.

Spencer did not know really. When the conversation was focused on Derek and Penelope, everything was complicated. The complication is multiplied by one hundred if the focus of the discussion were the feelings towards each other.

If you add all this possible existence of a mini creation from a mini cells Morgan mixed with mini cells Garcia that was absolute chaos.

"So now you are clear what you do?" Spencer asked placing his elbows on the table

Derek leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, "No, really. Part of me wants to but the other does not clear"

"Is it a moral dilemma?"

"No but if I do , I'm going to see that baby. I know that is my child and I will love being with him. If one day she meets a man I'll be out all that scene" he replied, turning to bring to the table "That will be like in that movie of Madonna where she has a child with her best friend and then she meets a guy, then ..."

"You see movies of Madonna?" Spencer interrupted, frowning surprised "I thought you only saw movies of Bruce Willis or Jason Statham... and porn videos"

His friend rolled his eyes back before shaking his head.

"What else you do hiding? Maybe _The Notebook _and _Dirty Dancing_?" Spencer asked with a huge smile on his face, happy because for once, he was the one with the jokes. "You're a fan of _Titanic_?"

"Reid, focus" Derek interrupted, "What will happen when she knows someone else? What will happen to me? "

"Maybe she has no plans to look for a boyfriend. She did not even expect anything more from you than strictly biological"

Derek looked at him astonished, "How you suppose that I'm going to shirk my own child? Are you crazy or what? "

"Let's be honest," said Spencer uses his voice more professional, such as who is giving a conference "This is the twenty-first century. Women are liberated. Many women think they do not need a man to be emotionally stable and when they feel the call of her biological clock, they simply turn to one of these sperms banks or finds a known donor. Practically no one needs us. We are destined to disappear"

"They still need us for sexual relief," Derek said with a smile before taking a sip of soda

"Or not. The female sex toys are more sophisticated every day"

Derek looked at his friend with a frown, thinking, "Well, they still require us to procreate"

"I'm not so sure about that. Scientists in Japan have managed to with success to produce artificial sperm" Spencer informed him raising his eyebrows "So far have done so only in mice but a question of time to do so in humans"

Spencer nodded while his friend looked puzzled before saying, almost in a whisper, "God ... we will become extinct"

"Yes, it is very likely"

"Anyways, back to the subject" Derek reminded throwing a napkin to his friend "You did not have solved anything to me"

"I was not aware that I had to solve something for you"

Derek smiled before speaking again "would have been easier to do it naturally"

"Yeah, right" Spencer answered him with a grin of irony on his face "What you want is to sleep with Garcia"

"What? No, I was ... I was not talking about me ... I meant if she had a relationship then ... might have a child with that person"

"Have you ever nervous, Derek Morgan?"

"No," he replied, a little harder than he would have liked

"Yes you've gotten nervous," Reid replied laughing, "Derek Michael Morgan, the bad boy of the FBI, the womanizer, the seducer ... you even blushed!"

"That's not true"

"Of course it is true but I will stop torturing you," he said as he ate the last potato "You should tell her how you feel"

"I have nothing to say"

"Do you think?" Asked his friend raised an eyebrow "You can always say as a song if it is hard to express how you feel" Derek closed his eyes for a few seconds before open them and see the huge smile on Spencer's face, his eyes shining with fun. Now it seems that the Doctor liked the jokes. Fantastic. Maybe he should have gone to talk to Aaron Hotchner after all

"You can sing this" Spencer began as the two friends were headed towards the car of Derek "I will tell you what I want what I really, really want"

"Very nice"

"So tell me what you want what you really, really want"

"I've caught, Reid," Derek said with less patience as he opened the car door

"If you want my future, forget my past," he continued as if he were reciting a poem, almost half-singing "If you wanna get with me, better make it fast"

"Let me alone, now"

"If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends"

Derek snorted strongly looking at his young friend with eyes murderers "It is fine Reid, left the karaoke for another day"

"Make it last forever, friendship never ends"

"Okay, you asked for it" Derek said as he closed the door of his car "go home on foot"

Spencer saw him ready to leave without him and stopped immediately, getting into his passenger seat. "If you wanna be my lover," Spencer whispered smiling as Derek pulled away

"Continue your recital and I push you out of the car in motion"

Emily Prentiss sat on the couch, tired after a long day of shopping.

"Want a drink?" Penelope asked from the kitchen, "I have juice, coffee, tea ..."

"A juice will be fine thanks"

Penelope took the brick juice from the refrigerator, filling a glass with drinking while she asked her friend "What with Mick Rawson?"

Emily snorted with some disgust, "How about with your search? Have you found your fountain of life?"

"Yes, I've done," replied Penelope with a vague smile on her face

Her friend looked at her expectantly, "Who is it?" She asked as she took a sip of juice

"Uh ... maybe I should wait until you finish swallowing that," Pen said, recalling the scene of Derek almost drowning in the middle of the park. She had enough once with.

"Swallowed" she said smiling "Now, confess"

"Morgan"

Emily stayed still without moving a single muscle or even turning her body to look at the blonde "Morgan? Morgan who? "

"Oh, Morgan Freeman" Penelope replied sarcastically, "Who else? Morgan "

"Morgan...?"

"Morgan...Derek...Derek Morgan"

Her friend suddenly turned to Penelope, spilling the whole juice on the couch "That's fantastic!"

"You spilled the juice," She said looking at the big spot of the couch

"What does it matter? You'll have a child with Derek Morgan"

"Well, he still is thinking it, better you do not sing victory yet"

Emily rolled her dark eyes back "Come on, you know that this man is crazy about you. He would do anything for you"

"I thought I was the drama queen, sweetie"

"This may be a good opportunity for you two," remarked Emily totally ignoring the look of exasperation of Penelope "A child is a big deal"

Penelope stood thinking a moment. Could Emily be right? Was there a hope for them after all? The last thing she needed was false hope.

"Emy, you are saying stupid things and you know"

She leaned back on the couch, smiling from ear to ear "We'll see"

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews to Guest, Kimd33, Claire Randall Fraser, LoveforPenandDerek, Lenika08 and Jenny Crum...Many Kisses from Spain!**


	3. Chapter 3

Derek always thought that sports were the best of the TV. Rarely did he stop to watch the National Geographic channel, unless he would sleep a while.

However, he had to admit he was very fascinated by the documentary; he was lost in the screen.

While Derek devouring his bowl of popcorn, the sound of the door brought him, out of his reverie.

Surprised because he was not expecting anyone, he got up to open the door smiling at the young brunette who smiled too. "Surprise"

He hugged her, surprised but happy, allowing his sister into his home "I was not expecting you, Desiree"

"That is the point, brother"

"Tell me, what brings you to Virginia?" he asked as she sat on the couch "Have you met some interesting guy or are the sales of fashionable shops?"

She rolled her eyes, before giving a grin "It's just for a weekend. Mom told me to come here. She was concerned for you"

"Really?" Derek asked, frowning as he gave her a glass of soda "Nothing's wrong"

His sister shrugged in response "I do not know. Mom told me that you looked odd the last time she spoke with you . Seemed your mind was somewhere else"

"Ah ... may be," said him not wanting to talk about the topic yet. It was not easy to say you are thinking about donate your sperm to your best friend.

"What are we watching?" Desiree asked after herself comfortable on the couch

"In the Womb" he remarked as he offered popcorn "is awesome"

Desiree looked him up and down. Something surprised. No, she was shocked "In the womb?"

He nodded his head, "Do you know that a baby can smile at 26 weeks gestation? They say it is because he likes the food that the mother is eating or some sound coming from outside"

Desiree replied with raised eyebrows in surprise, "Uh ... no ... I did not know"

It was the last thing she expected to her brother. That sort of thing interested him. However, apparently he was very interested

"And that they can recognize external sounds at week 28? If the baby listens to some music when he is in the womb, when is born the same music can soothe him. It's amazing right?"

"Uh...yeah"

Their mother was right. Derek must have some kind of emotional imbalance or something. There was no other explanation for her brother was with wide-eyed watching the miracle of life in 3D.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

"My decadence is growing by leaps and bounds" Penelope lamented as she took another spoonful of strawberry and chocolate ice cream.

It was not very good idea to see Love Story, Titanic and Ghost when you had low morale. It was a very bad idea.

A piece fell off the spoon going to stop her pink pajamas. She got up for changing when someone rang the bell.

"Hello" Reid and Prentiss replied smiling as she opened the door.

"Oh, the Muppets are here to cheer me the evening"

Reid frowned, as he went into the house of his friend, "You do not be ungrateful"

Prentiss, accustomed to the ups and downs of mood that Penelope had lately, she just laughed, "Come on, we brought you a present"

She opened her eyes, waiting. She did not know what to expect from those two. "What present?"

The boy handed her a golden bag "A book"

"Oh, thanks for worrying about my culture Mr. Egghead" Penelope replied with a smile

"It's a book with over 500 baby names," Prentiss explained very excited, almost the smile left her face "English, French, Spanish, American, Italian, mythological, biblical"

"I think I understand" Penelope interrupted "Thank you, little elves from Santa's workshop"

Reid made a face that showed false nuisance, tapping the shoulder of his friend, "How is your collection? Have you convinced the stud?"

Penelope and Prentiss looked at him for a few seconds before one of them shook her head and the other to lie down laughing.

"I really do not know" she replied sincerely, "I guess it's not something that can be decided easily. This is not like choosing the color of the sofa"

"That's not an easy decision," Prentiss said "In fact it is one of my worst nightmares. I do not like having to change the living room couch"

"The best thing is to go for neutral colors," advised Reid "White, brown and black ... so even if you change the decor does not have it change the couch"

"Sounds good to me this impromptu lesson about decoration sponsored by IKEA but I was talking about my strange situation"

"Pen, I already talk to him and told him what I thought"

"Did you tell him the history of artificial insemination?" teased Prentiss holding a laugh

"No, but if you want" she huffed as she dropped on the couch but that did not stop her friend "It is believed that artificial insemination was tried on Juana, wife of King Enrique IV of Castile, known as 'powerless' "

"Oh, how interesting" Prentiss told with irony

"It was not until 1790 when the Scottish surgeon John Hunter collected in a hot syring sperm from a merchant and injected it into the vagina of his wife, made the first artificial insemination in human beings"

"Have you finished now?" Penelope told from the other corner of the sofa

"Yes, of course"

"If you did not talk about these things ... that are very interesting on the other hand" Prentiss began with a smile "What did you talk to him, statistics on assisted reproduction?"

"No, he just sings a song of the Spice Girls" Penelope said while tilted her head to look at Reid "Right?"

"Of course" he replied with a smile as his friend rolled her eyes backward...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Desiree was still in shock at the new attitude of her brother in biological subjects when her phone rang. It was their mother.

"It's Mom," she said but did not get any reply from Derek who was lost at the source of information. She shook her head in disbelief and walked into the room that his brother had prepared for her. Overall, he did not even realize she was there.

"Hi mom"

"How is your brother?" Fran asked bluntly

"I'm ok also, thank you very much"

"Oh, I know you're OK"

She brought a smile to her face. Their mother worried too much about Derek. She was afraid something was happen to her son as her husband.

"Derek is perfectly ... he is trying to cultivate his brain which is a good thing"

"What do you say? He is studying something about?"

"Mom ..." Desiree whispered resignedly "Derek is never going to leave that job, face it please"

"So I was right or not?"

Desiree looked out slightly at the door, watching as Derek was totally absorbed by the screen. He had a popcorn in his hand that never came to his mouth.

"He is a little ... weird," she confessed, "He is watching a video about babies," she whispered

"What he's going to have a baby? Who is the mother?" shouted Fran on the phone

"No, he is watching a video about babies," he whispered this time a little higher.

Apparently not high enough for her mother

"Derek is going to adopt a baby? I can not hear you, Des speaks louder"

"He-is-watching-a-video-about-babies," she said louder this time

"Ah ... you had me scared," sighed Fran "I thought he had made to one of these ... ladies ...pregnant"

She narrowed her eyes while shaking her head "Derek is not stupid, Mom. Moreover, I am going to sleep. I will call you tomorrow"

"Kisses for you baby, and kisses for my baby boy too"

"Your baby boy has almost forty years"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Derek was amazed. More than surprised, he was fascinated.

He felt an impulse then. Could that be a sign? Maybe be a sign of destiny?

He grabbed the cell phone ahead of dialed her number.

"Hey, handsome," replied her voice "I thought you forgot about me"

He laughed before answering "Never, gorgeous"

"Do you need anything or just are bored?"

Derek took a deep breath with force and released it with equal force "Can we meet?"

"Here and now?"

"Yes, please. I want to talk to you"

**A/N: Thanks for the reading the fic, I hope you enjoy. **

**Thanks for your reviews, I accept any suggestions =)**

**Specially to Smoker, Went, AmeliaReddy, Jenny Crum, Kimd33 and Dellaslovinlife**

**Many Kisses from Spain, Girls =)**


	4. Chapter 4

Penelope was sitting on the grass, lost in her own thoughts. Derek was beside her, lying on the ground with his hands behind back of his neck, watching the sky, but without saying a word.

She was nervous because she knew he was going to give an answer. Her hands were sweating, and her lower lip began to tremble. It always happened when she was nervous. Yes, those were almost 75% of her whole life. It is a fact that she had to consult with Dr. Reid.

"Derek, honey," she began, "What are we doing here?" "Today there is a meteor shower," he replied with his famous smile on his lips "I thought you'd like to see it"

"Ok, I hope they do not fall over us. A thousandth part of a single star would destroy the whole country"

He laughed relaxed before taking the hand of Penelope, linking it between his fingers. He pulled her, putting her head on his chest. "You're so silly"

"You really are a silly man," she quipped with a smile "You have forced me to leave my place to watch a shooting star that does not start. And you made me wait"

"Sorry, baby girl. I'm late" he apologized while absentmindedly stroking her hair

"Oh, I understand," she said, resting her chin on his chest "What was it that you late? Were you fixing your hair?"

He looked to her for a few seconds before laughing, "See how are you crazy?"

"Only for you, handsome"

Derek shook his head as he saw a star fall from the sky "Look up, Pen. I told you that" he assured her as she turned to lie down on the grass on her back

For some minutes the two stood in silence watching the celestial spectacle. Bright tears fell from the sky, without stopping at any particular place. Derek at the corner of his eyes looked at Penelope, smiling.

She was completely fascinated, her sweet eyes looking up without missing a single flash. How could he not love a so special woman?

He just needed a second with her for all her pain to melt. All he had to do was get close to her bright light to get rid of his own darkness.  
He would do anything for her. He could break down anyone's legs. Break his own legs if necessary. Anything. She would do anything for him too. Derek was sure of it.

"Have you lost your wish?" Penelope asked turning to him, "Or are you of those people who does not believe in these things?"

Penelope did not know why Derek was looking at her that way. She was terrified that maybe she had some huge grain next to the nose. Or she may were remnants of chocolate between the teeth.  
Although there was nothing more than a beautiful friendship between them, Derek was still a man. A sexy man. She did not want to be in his presence, make any ridiculous.  
She would rather drown in the waters of the North Pole while a heavy-metal band threw big chunks of bacon against her.  
Penelope frowned, shaking her head in disbelief at her own stupidity.  
How could they play heavy metal and throwing bacon at once?

"No, I have not asked my wish" Derek replied after a little while "You did?"

She smiled sweetly, nodding.

"I thought so," replied Derek smiling before returning his gaze to the sky "Do you want to tell you a story my grandma told me when I was little?"

"It's a lovely story about great loves?" she joked as he turned to look at the stars

"Long ago, the universe was dark and cold," he began, "It is not clear why two stars fell in love. However, the distance between them was big, and they could not touch, or kissing because that was forbidden in a so cold universe. However, their love was very strong, so they decided to break the eternal law of a perfect and orderly universe. Then they popped out and away from the darkness together. The stars just wanted to kiss, even though they knew that this would be their first and last kiss.  
The stars continued to fall until at last they met, and they died together"

Penelope looked at him with emotion, almost on the verge of tears. It was the touch that would free her sensitive soul. She did not want to cry, but she knew she was close to greatest tears ever told. That if it were a legend to tell of parents to children

"It's silly, but whenever I look at the sky, I remember her. She told the same story, year after year, every summer night like this," he continued without noticing the tears of Penelope "She finished her story with the same question: Could a human do this? Skipping the rules and take risks?"

"I ... no ... I do not know" she replied wrapped in tears, "I think ... that people ... is afraid of being refused ... or ... of ..."

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked, concerned about her tears "I have made you sad? I'm sorry"

She shook her head as he raised a hand to stroke her cheek, "No, honey, do not worry. It's between me and my damn hormones"

"Ah ..." he said not sure have to say "But do not cry, please. I hate to see you cry"

Penelope is hugged his waist, burying her face into his strong chest. Slowly she calmed but not wanting to leave his body yet. She was in heaven.

"I've been thinking about what you said" Derek began while he stroked the back "In these two months, I have done nothing but think about"

"It's normal. It is not easy," she coincided more calm "Whatever you decide, for me will be fine because it will be what you want" Penelope said "I do not want you to feel obligated"

"I want to do it"

"What?" she asked something separated from Derek, her eyes wide in surprise, "Are you ... are you sure, baby?"

"Yes, but only if you let me be part of his life too," Derek replied while wiping her tears with his fingers "I want to to be in the life of my kid"

"Of course"

"I know it's stupid but ... it's like ..." He took a deep breath before speaking "There were signs everywhere"

"Signs?"

"Yes, signs. Where I was, had babies looking or smiling to me. I have not stopped seeing pregnant women or parents playing with their children even in the doctor's waiting room. If it turned on the TV, I only met these funny videos of babies and Disney's movies"

"Well, that last one is perfectly normal if you tune Disney Channel" she joked with tears in her voice "This is very important to me, Derek. Never going to be able to thank you enough"

"Well, do not worry. I'll think of something," he remarked with a smile

"I love you very much" she said. Penelope turned to caress his face as she struggled with the urge to kiss him.

"I love you, too" he whispered helplessly stroking her lips with his thumb, "You are so important to me"

She held her breath for a second. He seemed to approach his lips slowly but surely. Just a few millimeters, only a few millimeters to cross the line ...

his phone rang insistently breaking the magical moment.

"Morgan" he replied almost annoying

"Am I interrupting something?" JJ told from the other side of the phone

Derek closed his eyes for a second before answering "Do we have a case? Really?"

"Yeah, buddy"

"Now?"

"Yeah Florida. Two elderly men dead and abandoned in two different parks"

"I'm coming"

**A/N: Thank you very much for your comments: Kimd33, Jenny Crum, Leigh59, Cmchick09, AmeliaReddy, Lenika08, maxxbaby, dellaslovinlife and went**

**I hope you liked the chapter**

**Many Kisses :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: **I own nothing**

"You, dear friend of mine, you're too inopportune, you know that?"

Jennifer Jareau looked up from the paper on her desk and smiled as she watched her friend up and down.

She had a loose curly hair adorned only by a small red headband to match her beautiful red dress. JJ leaned her head sideways to see that Penelope was also wearing the same passion red shoes.

She raised an eyebrow curiously, "Have I interrupted something?"

"You have interrupted all, evil witch" she replied in mock anger, "I hate you"

"Oh, I do not know you had an date"

Penelope replied as she sat "That was not a date"

"Look at you, of course you had a date," she replied, pointing to her dress

"Who has a date?" Rossi asked as he entered the office of JJ "Come on, I also want to know who had a date"

"Nobody has a date," said Penelope

"Penelope" JJ said at the same time

Rossi smiled at the two women "Who was your date?" he asked to Penelope while eating a small cookie.

Then Reid came asking the question of the day "What date? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing" Penelope answered quickly

"Some lovely psychopath, ruined the night to Garcia" Rossi told him as he offered a cookie.

"Oh, sorry...who was your date?" Reid asked curious

"You had a date?" Prentiss asked, coming into the office, "Why do not you tell me?"

"Someone else will come in my office?" JJ asked, raising her hands in disbelief. She did not understand how they invaded her space in such a short time.

"Morgan" Reid said while chewing his cookie

Derek was going to his office when he stood outside the office of JJ "What are you all doing here?" he asked with a frown

"See, I told you," Reid said pointing to his friend

"Why are you all here?" Hotch asked from the doorway "The plane will take off in ten minutes. Everybody out of here"

Penelope finally got to breathe, to see that everyone was leaving the office of her friend. Then she looked up and saw that he was still there. Derek was with his arms crossed on his chest, leaning against the door.

"So it was a date or not?" he asked with a wonderful smile "What do you say?"

She rose from her chair smiling before putting a hand on his shoulder. Approaching to his ear, she whispered "I think our team of superheroes is waiting for you, love"

"Let them wait," he replied with a smile, "They can not go to fight against evil without me, do not worry"

Penelope turned away from his body "Now you think you indispensable?" she joked before approaching the door to leave. However, she did not get very far.

Suddenly, she found herself trapped between his body and the wall "Where is the smoke? Why the rush?"

"You are who should be in a rush. The plane will take off without you"

"You have not answered me," he insisted as he raised his hand from her waist to caress her neck "was a date or was not a date?"

"You were the one who called, and it is you who should decide if that was a date"

Derek released her waist to get his hands on her neck. Sometimes the facts speak louder than words. He wanted to kiss her, taste her lips.

But he was afraid too. He was afraid of spoil everything. He felt real panic at the thought that she did not return these feelings.

Then Penelope, would think twice to have a child with him. She may repent, and she did not seem such a good idea, that he was the father of her child.

Maybe he just needed a little patience. Derek smiled at that thought.

He was a patient man. He had been waiting for his chance several years. What mattered a few more months?

He could make her fall in love with him, he could convince her of his love. When their child was born, he would spend hours at her side. He was going to have hours and hours to show that the most important in his life were her and their baby.

Derek watched as Penelope closed her eyes to the touch of his lips against hers. Maybe it was time for him to stop thinking so much, and get rid of all his plans. Maybe it was time to take action...

"Morgan, what are you waiting for?" Hotch shouted impatiently from the corner

Penelope sighed loudly as she closed her eyes. Why everyone seemed to agree, to remove her from her cloud? Did they have any kind of pact and were connected by telepathy?.

"I have to go," he whispered still just inches from her lips "I dare say you miss me?"

"I'll do what I can, baby," she replied, fixing her eyes on him

"Penelope ..." He started pressing a little more against her body, "I wanted to tell you something ..."

"Morgan!"

"Hotch, I'm coming!" he yelled back

"We have to take off, so do please come here"

Derek shook his head and gave her a kiss on the cheek "I'm sorry, baby girl. Talk when I return"

"Ok" she said, stroking his face, "Be careful"

"I will," he replied.

While looking at her he approached his companions, who were waiting at the elevator door.

"Come on, where's the drama? we go to Florida, not to fight in World War III" Rossi joked, hitting Derek's back while he was still with his head turned towards Penelope "View in front, Soldier"

"Derek loves Penelope, Derek loves Penelope" sang JJ and Prentiss, Reid encouraged them while clapping.

"Guys, you are not children of five years," he said from a corner of the elevator.

Rossi could not help laughing at the image of the girls singing, Reid as a little boy excited clapping and Morgan ignoring them completely.

Hotch looked at all his companions with a straight face and a raised eyebrow "It's okay. Everyone loves Penelope" he said when the choir did not stop.

Yeah ..." Reid said before pointing to his friend and yell "But Morgan loves her more!"

Really he was going to kiss her? Penelope could not shake the feeling of the body. He had brushed his lips against hers ... But, why? Why now?

For more than eight years they were friends. For more than eight years had a very good relationship, full of flirting and shameless conversations. No one falls in love overnight. She never fell in love with him overnight.

Well, maybe. The next day she met him, she woke up thinking about him. But she was Penelope and he was Derek. It was not the same situation.

At the sound of the phone, Penelope returned to reality.

"Live from Virginia, the goddess technology. Speak and be heard"

"Thank you for hearing me. It is a detail from you attend a mere mortal" Derek joked with a smile

"I am a kind Goddess" she said "What do you need to know, my beloved slave of chocolate?"

"Slave? I hope it's sex slave"

"You can tell it, Sweetheart"

He spoke after a few seconds of silence "I called because I wanted to ask you something"

Nervous breakdown. No panic attack.

"Could we go out to dinner when we finish the case?"

State of anxiety. Catatonic.

"I-I... Is it a date?"

He smiled at the other end of the line "Yes, it's a date"

"But ... Why?"

"Why?" he asked puzzled "What do you mean?"

"Why now?"

Derek fell silent. He knew what she was thinking. She was thinking he wanted to be around his baby.

"Because I think we should talk about some things ..."

"Things? Do things about the baby?" she asked nervously, "Are not you ...?"

"Anyway, we talk when I get back, baby"

Before ending the call, he was already feeling an insistent gaze on his back, "What?" he asked as he turned to come face to face with his partner.

"Honestly? You end up with my patience," admitted Rossi before shaking his head "You and her. The two"

"Look, is not so easy"

Rossi was incredulous with a look that was like, 'Really?'

"You do not give me that look, you know it's a difficult situation"

"Difficult? Seems to me that for you is a mission impossible," he said with a laugh, "You're not like Hotch or Reid. You're sure of yourself, you know how get closer to women. Why are you so nervous about her? "

He lowered his head a few seconds "I do not want to hurt her"

"Excuse me?"

"I know myself, Rossi" he confessed with a sigh of disgust, "I hurt many women and they have ended up hating me. I do not care because none of them were something serious "

"I understand"

"But I do not want to hurt Penelope. I do not want that one day, all go to hell because I spoil it. If she hates me someday, I do not know ..."

"Yeah ... So, this is not nerves, it is cowardice" Rossi said before walking away a little.

"What? It is not cowardice," he said offended "Well, maybe yes," whispered more to himself than for Rossi "But I do not care. I'd rather be a coward and not lose her. I don't want take the risk and be a lonely brave"

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for your follows, favorites and reviews**

**I Hope you liked the new chapter =P**

**Special thanks for KLCM, Smoker, Leigh59, Went, AmeliaReddy, Jenny Crum, Kimd33 and Dellaslovinlife for your comments and support =)**

**Lenika08, guapa, muchas gracias por tu comentario!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my grammatical errors =P**

David Rossi leaned back in the airplane seat, placing his glasses, before starting to read the book he had brought with him to read it on the return trip.

He looked around. Reid and Prentiss were very entertaining, playing chess. JJ was on the phone with Will. Hotch was resting, his eyes closed. Morgan was at the end of the plane; his mind lost somewhere while he was listening music.

Rossi then shook his head, and began to read Misery, a book by Stephen King, one of his favorite authors.

Derek Morgan was on the plane, but at the same time, he was far away.

He had dated many women, but now, when everything had to be perfect, he did not know what to do.

He thought that talking to Hotch would be a good idea. He did not end up singing like Reid, the man who seemed obsessed with the soundtrack of his life.

Derek leaned closer to Hotch, who slept in his seat. He gave him a tap on the shoulder. And another. However, the boss does not wake up. "Hotch," He whispered.

In response, Aaron Hotchner turned his body toward the side of the window, giving the back to Derek.

He crossed his arms under his chest, sinking a little more in the seat. Then he looked to Rossi. Suddenly, a light bulb lit up in his head...

Rossi was absorbed in reading. However, he was not so deep as not to notice the presence of Derek at his side. He sighed, before turning to his companion, and looked back down the book.

"Do you need anything, Morgan?"

"Yes" he replied with a smile "I'll make you an offer you can not refuse"

He took his eyes off the book and looked up and down to Morgan "You're not my type, thank you very much. I feel much complimented"

Derek rolled his eyes up, "Come on, do not be grumpy and listen to me" he said, while he snatches the book away from Rossi.

"Do you be happy with what you got," replied Rossi, returning to retrieve the book "Now I don't know what page I was reading"

"Are you going to listen now?"

"I hope this is important," replied Rossi, closing the book.

Derek nodded "Your cabin still needs reform?"

Rossi looked at him pensive, frowning. "Why? Are you going to offer to restore it?" He replied, laughing, "You were going to spend your time there. The living room is all that is decent, the kitchen is still unfinished and ..."

"I will reform your entire cabin" Derek could see that Rossi was fighting a loud laugh, thinking it was one of his jokes "Seriously. You buy the materials and I'll do the rest"

He was surprised, and really, it was a very difficult offer to refuse. However, something told him that Derek wanted something in return. Such kindness was not normal. "What are you going to charge me?"

Derek offered a gentle smile, as when a child will ask his father something. Something he knows that maybe would not granted. "Nothing"

"Nothing? "Rossi asked sarcastically

"Well, I thought that you ... you could lender me..."

"No," he interrupted before returning to open his book.

Derek did not insist he just turned his gaze to the window. Suddenly, Rossi felt that something crashed into his head.

When he looked up, everyone else was looking at him. Reid was looking out from the back of his seat. Prentiss, the pitcher of the paper to his head, was making unintelligible signs with her hands. JJ spoke no voice, as if she were dumb.

He shook his head, frowning. He did not understand anything. Right now, everyone seemed pampering. Prentiss rolled her eyes upward, before dropping her forehead against the window. However, she quickly returned to raise her head, to throw another paper that unfortunately ended up on his left eye.

JJ did not want laugh. However, it she cannot help laughing aloud. Rossi rose from his seat, his hand in his eye "What was that about? Do you want to leave me blind in one eye?"

Derek took his eyes from the outside, to look again into the plane. JJ was lying on the seat dying of laughter. Rossi was friendly arguing with Prentiss about the launching of a paper and his eye. Hotch still asleep, inexplicably.

He got up to prepare some coffee, but left halfway. Reid was with a lost look, whispering something. Rather, he was humming something.

When Derek came to him, he heard perfectly the lyrics of the song, and the glaze of Reid, it was actually a look of total disconnection.

"What are you doing?" He asked, curious, while Reid was humming under his breath.

"I'm like the orchestra of the Titanic. When everything is sinking, I sing," he replied before continuing with his humming "Near, far, wherever you are ... I believe the heart does go on ..."

Derek sat next to him, "I can ask you something?"

"Once more you open the door ... And you're here in my heart ..."

"Can you stop doing that for a minute?" Derek asked, as he covered his mouth with his hand for one second.

"Why?" Reid asked back, smiling, "Am I causing you any trauma?"

He just laughed, grateful that somehow or another, Reid always managed to lighten his mood. However, he had to do something. And it had to do it now.

It may be true what they said. No matter where or when ... what really matters is with whom.

"You took your time to show up, handsome," she answered on the phone, "You come back in one piece?"

"Of course"

"Well, that leaves mama calmer"

Derek smiled as he lost his gaze in the sky "Do you remember that we have a date, right?"

The awkward silence on the other side put Derek nervous. But for once, he would not let that stop him. "I'm still waiting for your answer, gorgeous"

"Why do we have to complicate things so much?" Penelope said in a faint voice, "Are not we good?"

"Yes ... but we could be better," he replied as he sank a little lower in his seat, his insecurity stalking again. "Do not you think?"

"Yes, but ..."

"No buts ... I will call at your door this evening at 20:00. You better be ready or I'll get you out into the street in your pajamas"

At least, he had managed to convince Penelope. Or so he hoped.

Now he had to decide where they would go. He wanted that night was special. Because he playing it all.

"Derek Morgan, you should learn to ask for things," he heard behind his back "You could have started by explaining how thing are"

He turned and found Rossi's smile. Well, too the smiles of the others. Except Hotch, he was still in the Land of Dreams.

"You know what that means private conversation?" Derek asked his companions, with humor. "You are all a nosy"

"If you had explained me that you intend have a date with Garcia, my answer would not have been the same,"

"Now you know what excuse you make now?" He asked with his forearm resting on the shoulder of Rossi.

"Nothing" he replied simply, with a smile on his face "Only one thing ..."

"Whatever"

"For God's sake, I do not want to mess ... you know what I mean" he warned with a raised eyebrow

"No, I don't understand," Derek replied, frowning in confusion "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," he said again, as he pointed with his finger "I don't want find traces of your DNA"

"You'll not find anything. Scout's word" He promised, raising his hand.

"I hope so"

"Thanks," he said as he hugged him, before kissing on the cheek to Rossi. And another kiss. "Thank you" and another kiss "Very much"

"Can we leave the romance and return to our friendship?" Asked Rossi almost suffocated by the force of his embrace. "Thanks," he said when Derek released him.

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews, favorites and follows... In the next chapter, finally, the date =) **

**As always, I accept any suggestion. ANY.**

**Thanks to Jenny Crum, Kimd33, KLCM, Dellaslovinlife, Went, Lenika08, Leigh59.**

**Your support and comments is very important for me.**

**Kisses =)**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: **I own nothing**

Penelope was nervous, very nervous. Never in her life, had she been so close to nervous breakdown. Not the day she gave her virginity to Jimmy Petersons.

Jimmy was her first boyfriend, if you can call it that. The guy preferred to be in a slum gorging on beer, to spend an evening with her.

The first time they had sex, was very disastrous. Jimmy was selfish and inconsiderate under the covers, too. Their relationship only lasted one more week.

Later she met Hector Rodriguez. Hector showered her with gifts and attention ... just like his wife.

Penelope still remembered the day she discovered it. She was walking with her friends at the mall when she could see the bastard with his entire family: wife, two children, and even a granny.

She was sure that Hector also remembers that day perfectly. The hard blow he received in his crotch from Penelope made that day memorable.

The sound of her door ended her trip to memory lane. Penelope turned to look in the mirror, as she retouched her red lips. She smoothed her hair a bit more, placing part of her golden blond hair over her shoulders.

Again, the doorbell rang. She, at that very moment, decided to change the black shoes for white stilettos.

Now, she was perfect.

Penelope took a deep breath before opening the door...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Derek had to admit that he was a little nervous. He did not even know how much things had changed in less than two months. He was closer to Penelope and she seemed comfortable with their situation. However, he wanted more.

While waiting at her door, he inspired and expired forcefully a few times, before ringing the bell.

A neighbor looked at him up and down, opening the door of her house.

"You're a friend of Pen?" The woman asked with a smile.

'Good. Just what I needed 'he thought, as he gave a wry smile to the lady.

"Yes, I am her friend"

"Oh ..." she replied simply, as he opened the door of her house, "She is very good girl. Sometimes when she makes sugar cookies, gives me a few. The truth is that they are very tasty"

"Yes, ma'am ... she is an amazing woman" Derek replied, returning to ring the bell, which was not nothing more than a cry for help.

"You know she works for the FBI?" Said the woman, forgetting her house "She does some things with these machines"

"I know, ma'am ... we work together"

The woman looked surprised, as she approached him, forgetting also the issue of leave him alone "You're an FBI agent?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Oh ... how interesting," she whispered, crossing her arms "And you have all these things like James Bond?"

Luckily, for Derek, the door opened.

Penelope was before him, beautiful as ever. She had her red lips to match her cherry red skirt, and her white top with red ribbons.

"Pen, dear ... How pretty you are!" Said excited her neighbor. The woman threw a hand to her chest, smiling sweetly, "You are truly beautiful"

Derek could not say anything. He had even forgotten the woman and her open nature. He had to swallow before speaking "How about if we go now?"

"Of course ... Be careful where you take me, because I carry high heels"

He smiled as he passed his arm around her shoulders, "Do not worry, baby girl ... You will not walk far tonight"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

As she climbed into the car of Derek, she got rid of her shoes while she placed comfortably in the seat. "Where we going, love?"

For answer, he just gave her a confident smile, "You'll see ..."

Penelope snorted impatiently, leaning her face in the palm of her hand, looking out the window "You know I don't like surprises"

"There are surprises that are good ..."

Without warning, she hugged his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He turned a second to look at her, smiling as he said, "See, that's a good surprise"

She laughed heartily, throwing her head back, before releasing a sigh "Thank you"

"Why?"

"For me out of my misery ..." she confessed with her eyes full of sweetness, as she stroked the side of his face "I was drowning in a sea of trouble, until you came to my rescue, just like David Hasselholf"

"You mean jumping in slow motion, and my eyes lost in the horizon?" He joked, still looking down the road.

He never put her life in danger, not for one instant. She was too important to him. She was his everything, and if he had anything to say in all this, he was going to be her everything, too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Penelope was speechless, while Derek watched her with a proud smile on his face.

"Welcome to Lake Mountain, one of the most beautiful places in the world"

"Why we've never been to this place before?" She asked in surprise, while still looking at the reflection of the moon over the lake, the starry sky, and the thick forest ... the summer breeze caressing her face.

Derek laughed as he approached her from behind, moving his arms around her waist

"You like?" he whispered

"Yeah, baby ... this is so beautiful"

"Then let's go... dinner is ready"

She turned in his arms in dismay "Dinner? Have you prepared the dinner?"

Derek narrowed his eyes conspiratorially "You could say yes, but the truth is I've had a lot of help"

She frowned, still more surprised, "Who?"

"A certain Italian gentleman who is very present in our lives, and he loves us so much that has given us his cabin for some days"

"Rossi?"

He smiled as his hands up to her neck "Do you know another Italian? Do I have to be jealous? "

"Do not be stupid," she teased, hugging his neck "There is not a mere possibility, not on this earth or this universe, not in this life or in any other ... there is another man like you for me ... Never"

**A/N: I know I'm evil like the evil witch from Snow White, but I decided to stop here to dedicate the next chapter in the development of the date.**

**I hope you enjoy it and not complain too much LOL**

**As always, any suggestions or critique is welcome.**

**Thanks for your follows and favourites, 10000 thanks!**

**Thanks for my reviews for your comments:**

**AmeliaReddy, Jenny Crum, Dellaslovinlife, Lenika08, Kimd33 and Went**

**Kisses, girls!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: **I own nothing**

He smiled as his hands up to her neck "Do you know another Italian? Do I have to be jealous?"

"Do not be stupid," she teased, hugging his neck "There is not a mere possibility, not on this earth or this universe, not in this life or in any other ... there is another man like you for me ... Never"

Derek looked at her intently, letting his fingers caress the edge of her jaw. "I'm glad. I could not bear to see you with another man but me ..." then he paused "again".

He had never envied anyone, until he met Kevin Lynch. That idiot had the privilege of waking up in her bed every morning; he could kiss her when he pleased, without any fear. He had her in his fucking arms, exhausted, after making love. However, that was over.

No man was going back to her naked in his bed. Because she was going to live in HIS bed.

"You wait here while I finish preparing some things inside the cabin?" he asked softly, almost in a whisper.

"What you have to prepare?" she asked, curious, as always "you do not need to take such pains with me, honey. You've got me mad in love with you".

"I like doing things right" he replied before dropping his lips to her. "You think I can kiss you without anyone interrupting?"

She felt her heart beating hard against her chest, crazed. Her breathing became agitated. "I think so," she said as she got her hands up the back of his neck, encouraging him to taste her lips. "But if someone dares to interrupt ... just ignore it."

Their kiss started sweet and soft. Their lips melted slow, almost too slow. She soon felt his tongue brush against her bottom lip, demanding deep.

Penelope pressed closer against him, feeling his chest heaving up and down. His hands gently squeezed the flesh of her neck, as they carried away by passion. A passion that they been hidden for so many years, too many years.

Derek heard her moan into his mouth. He heard her muffled groan with despair. He had started to kiss her and now, simply, he could not stop. Their tongues battled inside her mouth, seeking domination. He could feel her trembling; her excitement was visible on her nipples.

One hand fell from her neck, to the end of her waist. He dug his fingers into her soft skin, before descending more. Holding her ass, Derek pulled her against him. Penelope could feel his throbbing erection against her.

He used extreme force and broke the kiss "Baby ..." he whispered against her lips "Inside is a tasty dinner ... Are you hungry?"

"Yeah..." she replied in a tone full of sensuality "In fact, I'm famished"

Derek was clear that she was not talking about food. Her lips crashed against his mouth, eager for contact. She bit his lower lip, trapping it between her teeth, before softening the bite with her tongue.

"Baby girl..."

"I know, I'll wait," she whispered with a smile, leaving him free of her embrace. "But do not take too long ..."

He entered the cabin with a smile. He had not had a most sincere smile in his life...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Penelope was speechless for a second time that night. Well, for the third time.

She had never imagined that Derek had a romantic side. That made him too perfect.

When he took his hands from her eyes, her mouth fell open in surprise. In the center of the table was a huge bouquet of red roses. The living room filled with candles of all possible sizes, gently illuminating.

"You ... you've done all this ... for me?" She asked incredulously, her raw nerve starting to send tears to her eyes.

He shrugged, "The truth is that this was all for that sweet neighbor of yours, but the lady was more interested in my professional life. I think she wanted me for my work"

Penelope smiled tenderly, before raising her hand to caress his cheek "What about you? What fairy tale you escaped?"

He narrowed his eyes, pretending to think, "I do not know ... The Princess and the Marine?"

She laughed at his foolishness, before shaking her head, "That's a movie, smartass"

"It may be ... Prince Charming from Shrek?"

She laughed again, giving him a light kiss on the lips "that prince was a fool ... You're like the prince from Sleeping Beauty, because he rescued his princess from her boring sleepy life"

He kissed her back, before leaving his forehead against hers "I've also cooked lasagna", he whispered.

Penelope raised an eyebrow, funny "You cooked it or Rossi?"

Derek smiled cheekily, "The Godfather"

Penelope whispered conspiratorially "If he listens to you call him so, you'll sleep with the fishes".

Penelope took him by the hand, and they sat down to dinner. Then his phone rang loudly. They looked at each other, exchanging looks of disbelief "can not be true ..." she whispered.

Derek looked at the mobile screen with fear. He feared more JJ's call that one of those in the movie "The Ring". Well, maybe he was exaggerating.

"You know I love you, JJ, but right now I hate you" he replied with annoyance

"Eh ... I'm not Jen, I'm Will" he replied "You see, we're all here. Everyone. Rossi, Reid and Prentiss. Hotch is not here because, in his words, we would spend the night making foolishness"

"Sometimes, that man's intelligence overwhelms me" Morgan said quietly "Can you tell me what the hell you want?"

Penelope looked stunned, trying to stifle a laugh. Undoubtedly, their friends were very sick in the head.

"You see, are that we were playing truth or dare. I had to scare you, but I'm not too cruel" Will replied with amusement in his voice, "Sorry, man."

Derek shook his head as he rolled his eyes upward. These people fight for the country's security.

He then heard the voice of Prentiss, bothering the poor Will "Hey buddy, I hope we did not interrupt anything."

Rossi also entered the conversation "Interrupt? Hey, Morgan, remember what I told you. You keep your gun well guarded"

"Say hello to Penelope for me", JJ shouted "Hello!"

"Hey, a tip" Reid said, "After having sex, it's good that woman lie down with her legs up. That makes it easier for sperm"

Rossi again interrupted, "No way. Forget your sperm for tonight"

Derek was stunned, his eyebrows rose in surprise. He blinked a few times, before ending the call. All those voices were driving him crazy.

Penelope was taking a bite of her lasagna, with a big smile on her face "They keep surprising you, right?"

"Yes," he replied with a smile "Those people are crazy"

"Yeah, well ... but you love them"

"That's true," he answered honestly, as he filled her glass of wine

Penelope dropped her eyes in mock shyness, as she sipped her wine "Are you trying to get me drunk, Agent Morgan?"

He smiled cheekily, "No, I think it is not necessary"

Penelope smiled again before getting serious "I can ask you something?"

"Of course. Shoot, beautiful" he replied, taking a bite of lasagna to his mouth.

"Why now?" she asked, approaching more to him "Why have you taken this step now?"

**A/N: Well, I think that's enough for today. I hope you liked the chapter.**

**I accept any ideas, suggestions, etc.**

**Thanks to Leigh59, Dellaslovinlife, AmeliaReddy, LoveforPenandDerek, Lenika08, Went, Jenny Crum and Kimd33. **

**One last question: What do you prefer, baby girl or baby boy?**

**Kisses Girls!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds**

Penelope smiled again before getting serious "I can ask you something?"

"Of course, Shoot, beautiful" he replied, taking a bite of lasagna to his mouth.

"Why now?" she asked, approaching more to him "Why have you taken this step now?"

Derek gulped food. Then, without answering the question of Penelope, took a big gulp of wine. "Do not know," he confessed at the end, with sincerity, "I thought this could be our time"

"What does that mean?" she asked confused.

He put his hands over hers before spoke again, with a slight smile on his lips. "Do we have to talk about this now? Would not you prefer to take the dessert or go for a walk?"

Penelope rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "I think I'll take a walk... alone"

Derek frowned, surprised, as he watched her get up. He did not know why, but it was clear that everything had been complicated.

She went to the door, slowly, and sat on the edge of the porch. Still looking at the sky, Penelope tried to find the answer to her own question. She was not angry with him. She just was afraid to suffer. Her insecurities made her on the edge of an abyss, ready to fall off a cliff. She was afraid to give her heart and end fatally wounded.

Her eyes filled with tears, remembering old wounds that broke her soul. Penelope had felt a lot of pain because of love; these men had hurt her at some time of their relationship.

However, she did not want to surrender to Derek, if he was not in with his whole being. She could not live a romance with him, for he wanted to be with their baby, or for he decided to settle down.

She needed to know that he really loved her, not as a brother or a friend, but as a man. She loved him as a woman. She was in love with him

"Are you mad at me?"

Penelope turned to look at him. The gesture of worry she saw in his face, made her feel a great tenderness. She smiled sweetly, extending a hand to him. "Come here, you fool"

Derek smiled as he sat beside her, more relaxed. He put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him, before leaving a kiss on her temple.

"If you're not upset, why have you forsaken our dinner?" he asked softly, "Tell me, baby"

She pressed closer to him, still looking at the sky, "I'm sorry, sometimes I behave that way. My mother always said that I loved to draw attention" she joked, trying to lighten the mood. "That was the reason I was always hanging around the neighborhood singing a stupid song about cows and astronauts, wearing a hot pink tutu."

Derek laughed at the image she had described, "Do you fancy going to the lake?"

"Are we going to swim at night?" Penelope asked incredulously, before drawing a mischievous smile on her face "I love the idea"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

They sat on the edge of the lake, their legs submerged in the water, and their hands intertwined. "Do you know that Dirty Dancing was filmed here?"

Derek looked away from the clear water of the lake, to focus his eyes on her, "Why in the world would I know that?"

Penelope stood up, pulling her hand away from him. "What will you do?" Derek asked with a smile, fully aware of her intentions.

"I want to swim in the lake," she replied as she took off all her clothes, except her underwear, "Do not come with me?"

"Do you really think I'm going to undress? You're crazy, "he said with a hearty laugh, without looking away from her body. "I have a better idea ... Come here and eat me with kisses"

She left her glasses on the ground, before sitting over him, "You do not want to be naked in the water, but you will feel great having sex outside?" Penelope asked against his lips, her breath crashing against his mouth "You are very bad example for teenagers, Agent"

Derek put his hand behind her neck and pushed her face gently, stirring their lips. He began giving small bites on her lower lip before catch it between his lips.

She decided to stop thinking for a moment, carried away by him.  
His hands slid inside her panties, caressing her bottom, while Penelope took the opportunity to get rid of his shirt.

He dropped his mouth to her chin, drawing a wet path to her ear, "You want know why I have taken this step now?"

"Yeah..." she said breathlessly, her hands caressing his bare back

"Because I realized that I don't want a test tube baby, I want a baby born of our love..." he whispered with a weak laugh "Because I've always been in love with you ... Because I have not stopped to imagine a life with you ... Because I'm tired of being a coward ... Because don't want to lose you again ... "

Derek drew back a little from her, his eyes searching her gaze. "I love you so much" she replied, caressing his face, before starting another kiss.

His hands placed under her breasts, gently caressing her skin. His mouth was lost between her breasts, leaving wet kisses on her flesh.

Derek heard her moan, and lifted his left hand to her breast, massaging gently.

Penelope rested her feet on the ground, while her arms chained to his body. Then, using all her strength, she rose from her feet ... causing both to fall into the lake.

**I thought love was only true in fairy tales**

**Meant for someone else but not for me.**

**Love was out to get me**

**That's the way it seemed.**

**Disappointment haunted all my dreams.**

When Derek got to surface, she was laughing crazy like, leaning against the edge of the lake.

He approached her with feigned anger, "You have ruined a beautiful moment between us. Shame on you"

"Excuse me, handsome," she replied fun "Our kisses were not being too wet for my taste ..."

At last, he has to be at her side, placing his body against hers. "All this sounds funny, evil witch?" He asked in his husky voice, while his thumb played with her turgid nipple. She replied with a groan, smiling.

"I knew you were obsessed with my tits," she said with a chuckle "Did you think I did not realize every time you looked at my cleavage?"

He just ignore her, placing his mouth against hers. When it became necessary oxygen, Derek put her legs around his waist "You want a wet kiss?"

"Yes ..."

Derek turned to kiss her passionately, hungrily, thrusting his tongue against hers, covering every inch of her mouth.

**Then I saw her face, now I'm believer**

**Not a trace of doubt in my mind.**

**I'm in love, I'm a believer**

**I couldn't leave her if I tried.**

In a move that she did not expect, Derek dunked her in the water, as he kissed her mouth.

"Is it wet enough?"

"I have not clear ..." she replied, looking for another kiss submerged.

Derek fulfilled her desire, immersing their entire bodies.  
When their heads again come to the surface, she began kissing his neck, her hands caressing his nape. "Mmm ... You taste so sweet ... you really are a God of chocolate"

He could not help but throw his head back, his breathing increasingly agitated.

**I thought love was more o less a given thing,**

**Seems the more I gave the less I got.**

**What's the use in trying?**

**All you get is pain.**

**When I needed sunshine I got rain**

"I think we should get out of here ...," he suggested, stroking her waist "the storks do not accept orders placed from the water"

"And I think that Rossi does not want the stork receive any request from his home" she recalled, before returning to kiss him.

"I know ...," he said with sad gesture, before putting a smile on his face "So I thought it would be good to sleep in a tent"

**Then I saw her face, now I'm believer**

**Not a trace of doubt in my mind.**

**I'm in love, I'm a believer**

**I couldn't leave her if I tried.**

_A/N: Hey my girls! I hope you all liked the chapter_

_Thanks for reading this fic, and for your follows and favorites_

_Thanks for your ideas and comments to:_

_Baunsy, Went, Jenny Crum, Jovanfan101, AmeliaReddy, Lenika08, kmn1829 and Kimd33._

_What do you think, ended their romantic getaway here? Would you like another chapter "Mountain Lake"?_

_The song is _I'm Believer _ by _ Smash Mouth

_Kisses!_


End file.
